


控制- Office play

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	控制- Office play

 

今天的会社似乎被台风天的低气压影响了，实在闷得喘不上气。

 

就像大家都知道暴风雨将要来临，只是在等待着，谁都不知道哪一刻爆发。整个办公室都努力着把这种压抑感抛之脑后，比平时更高效得完成任务，谁都不想撞到枪口上。几个胆子大一点的也只敢偷偷瞟一眼关得死死的门。

 

唯一没有任何反应的是今早事件的另外一个主人公，现在正在无忧无虑地泡咖啡的中本悠太。

 

刚刚跑业务回来的李马克一脸懵，明明大家今早都还开开心心地计划着团建，怎么现在连眼神交流都没有了？

 

马克摇了摇头，应该是自己想多了，边摇着脑袋边走向经理办公室准备汇报一下工作情况。

 

还好准备去储物间的李东赫及时拉住了没有任何眼力见的男友，压低了嗓子说起了早上的八卦。

 

原来今天一早，向来脾气非常好的董经理一到办公室就把自己的公文包在中本组长的桌上一甩。董经理咬牙切齿地通知他现在就可以滚了，公司不需要他这样的员工。

 

中本组长却一直笑眯眯地看着他，推了一下眼镜，继续面脸微笑地敲着键盘。董经理更加火大的直接冲进了办公室，还让秘书发了一个通告：任何人如果没有紧急事件进他的办公室，立马去人事部领辞退信。

 

“你现在去找经理不是去找死吗？”李东赫话音未落，恰好被路过的中本悠太听到了，

 

“你们两个再不去打报告死得会更快～”

 

在众人瞩目下，中本悠太眨了眨眼，拿着泡好的咖啡和茶推门就进了办公室。

 

 

听到了开门声的董思成头也不抬的坐在办公桌前，现在还有胆子进他办公室的除了中本悠太应该别无他人了。

 

 

把绿茶放在了他的手边，思成可以感受到自己被紧紧地盯着。

 

 

思成把笔往桌上一拍，“中本悠太！你听明白了！你没有权利，取消我的应酬。” 丹凤眼里满满的愤怒，回想起昨晚的种种越想越气。

 

“我是你的上司的上司！你明白吗？在公司里我是你的Boss，我决定你会不会被升职，我决定你加不加班，我决定你有没有资格混口饭吃！”

 

“你不要忘记！说得难听点儿，我们两个只不过是你情我愿的炮友你凭什么管我的点点滴滴！”

 

董思成没有给悠太说话的时间，中本悠太脸上的微笑已经消失了，整个人面无表情地盯着董思成。一边不耐烦地翻了一个白眼，一边拉近了和他的距离。

 

董思成被中本悠太盯着后背发毛，还没等他开口就低下了头不能直视，明明刚才2米5的气场，噗的化成了空气。

 

中本悠太把脸凑到了他眼前，近到可以感受到彼此的呼吸。他不甘示弱又抬起了头，狠狠的与中本悠太对视。看着对方扯了扯嘴角露出似笑非笑的表情。

 

“行啊，你是我上司的上司。” 中本悠太在他耳边一个个字吐得特别清晰。“但是，我可不是你的什么炮友哦～ 记住，我是你男人。”

 

思成的脸色一下子变了，中本悠太压着嗓子在自己耳边说的这5个字竟让他觉得膝盖发软。他们两个之间几乎没有了距离，近到他能闻到自己送的古龙水，自己微微忍不住往他的怀里凑。

 

悠太继续咬着耳朵说话，“在办公室里，你可以是所有人的老大，所有人都需要听你的，我们厉害，帅气，完美的董经理。” 不安分的手抓住机会乘机开始揩油，“当我是个老古董吧，但只有我们两个人的时候，你就是我的人。”

 

董思成咬着嘴唇感受到中本悠太隔着裤子故意挑拨他，而他连一个停字都不敢说，就怕变成一句呻吟。

 

只能伸手去阻止，但被他无情地打开，变本加厉地直接把手伸进去开始套弄。

 

董思成差点骂出口，硬生生地忍住了只能报复性地锤了悠太一拳。中本悠太看着他咬着嘴唇生气的样子很是可爱，直接亲了上去把呜呜咽咽的声音吞进嘴里。被亲到晕头转向的思成气呼呼地咬了他的舌头，提醒中本悠太像话一点，这还是光天化日而且外面就是整个办公室的人，他这是以为自己可以干什么？

 

中本悠太拍了一把他的屁股，还加快了另一只手的速度。思成慌忙地捂住嘴，这外面可都是自己的员工，中本悠太疯了吗？

 

不知不觉的被解开了皮带，裤子被拉到了脚踝，手指往更后面的地方探去，在穴口打圈。

 

“是不是要我提醒你一下，你男人有多厉害？”

 

董思成这几年得出的结论：斗不过中本悠太最大的原因就是他实在太不要脸。

 

“你还记得我们刚认识的时候，在这里干的时候吗？” 中本悠太熟练的做着扩张，“我把你抱起来，把你压在外面的复印机上，是不是很爽？”

 

董思成紧紧地捂住嘴，强制把自己的呻吟憋了回去。整个人连站都站不稳了，双腿发抖的半靠在中本悠太身上。颤颤巍巍地点了点头。后穴贪婪地咬着手指，敏感的身体沉浸在熟悉又不太一样的快感。

 

“还想要吗？” 突然抽出手指，悠太有意的把思成的手拉了下来，让他感受到了已经硬到发烫的下体。“不知道董经理有什么吩咐？”

 

思成脸涨到通红，办公室外有一屋子的人，他竟然敢这样提议。更疯狂的是自己的大脑里的理智被情欲严重影响，嘴巴比大脑更快做出了决定。

 

“想，我命令你....你...给我快点。”

 

“遵命” 把办公桌上的文件一把扫到了地上，没有给思成反应的时间，直接顶了进去，确实很听话的一开始就加劲地操弄。思成更用力的咬住嘴唇，“嗯嗯...慢点慢..一点。我受不了....太快了。”

 

压着自己的人一下子停了下来，装作很听话的样子故意特别慢的磨蹭。刚刚得到甜头的思成立马不乐意了，哼哼唧唧地要求加快速度。这样反反复复地几次，被折磨得眼睛泪汪汪的，更加惹人喜欢。

 

“思成的指令怎么那么模糊呢，要不，这种事还是听你男人的吧，怎么样？” 中本悠太用力地撞着他的敏感点。“怎么样？”

 

“嗯嗯嗯……听你的..好爽，再快点” 思成的语气有些敷衍，但身体诚实的很，双腿勾住他的腰，漂亮的眼睛里带着情欲格外的好看。

 

想起了他今天早上生气的理由，悠太也知道自己越界了，但是那么漂亮的思成，那么好看的思成，那么完美的思成去和一群人喝酒。自己还不能去。

 

无法接受。

 

想到这个悠太似乎忘记了外面还有人，他架起思成的一条腿方便自己更加深入，那股劲儿像是要留下他的印子。 爽到受不住的思成咬着他的肩头哭着射了出来，还没有完全失去理智的悠太在最后一刻撞击后射在了外面。

 

 

“我的。都是我的” 悠太不管他愿不愿抱着思成一遍遍的说

 

董思成余光看到了弄脏了的地毯，暗暗发誓，他一有力气就要打死不要脸的大阪人。

 

不过现在，还是乖乖地做他的人吧。

 

 


End file.
